


【索香】感冒特效药

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】感冒特效药

索隆拎着下班路上特地去买的感冒药回到家，掏出钥匙打开房门，屋里一盏灯都没开。

他把钥匙扔在鞋柜上，换好了拖鞋径直来到卧室，黑暗中隐约看到床上的被子团成半球形高高隆起，轮廓像个龟壳。

他走到床边坐下，把装药的袋子放上床头柜，顺手拉亮了台灯。

床沿陷下去时裹在被子里的家伙蠕动了几下，似乎是被吵醒了，紧接着从团紧的壳里传出一个沉闷的声音，咬字模糊又隔着一层障碍，索隆半个字都没听清。他掀开被角，一颗金色的毛茸茸的脑袋露了出来。

病号眼眶和鼻头都红通通的，头发被压的支棱乱翘，仰起头眯着眼睛适应光线努力想看清索隆的脸，边吸鼻子边说:“你回来了？”

“白痴，你在干嘛呢？”索隆将掌心贴在山治的额头上试了下温度，体温如预料中的滚烫。

“不是说捂着被子多出点汗能好的更快吗？”山治重新拢紧被子把脑袋以下的部位严严实实遮盖起来，高温烤的他头昏脑涨，连思考能力都有些迟钝，停顿了好半天才接着说:“你才白痴。”

还有顶嘴的力气，看来他的感冒症状还不算太严重。索隆笑了一下，低头想给生病的恋人一个回家后例行问候的吻，被山治扭头躲开了。

“小心传染，我可不想自己的病没好又要去照顾另一个累赘。”山治把脸埋进枕头里，呼出的热气让整张脸更加发烫，他闭上酸涩的眼睛，继续声音沉闷的补充道:“虽然笨蛋是不会感冒的，比如说你。 ”

索隆隔着被子拍了拍山治的后背，看在他生病的份上，懒得跟他计较这一两句口头上被占的便宜。虽然他们平日里的生活起居都是山治在打理，不过特殊时期特殊对策，现在一方病倒了，另一方自然要肩负起这个责任。索隆低头在山治头顶亲上一口，问他:“吃过东西了吗？”

山治摇摇头，发丝因在枕套上的摩擦静电而轻轻飘起几根，索隆用指尖拨弄着他的头发，耐心的接着问:“想吃什么？”

问到这里，山治才后知后觉的反应过来，转过头从枕头间稍稍露出一只眼睛盯着索隆背光的脸，反问道:“你要给我弄吃的？”

索隆理所当然的点了点头，换来的却是山治噗嗤一笑。自己男朋友的厨艺有几斤几两，哪怕发烧烧坏了脑子，山治还是拎得清的，他把脸重新埋好，整个身体放松摊平，恹恹的揶揄道:“还是算了吧，你别把老子的厨具弄坏了。”

难得想要好好表现一番却遭受到无情打击，索隆按住山治的后脑勺猛揉了一把，将金发揉成了乱糟糟的鸟窝。山治有气无力的抬起一只手挥了挥，索隆已经起身从床边离开，往厨房去了。

平常山治做饭时索隆偶尔会在厨房门口看他，看他怎么切菜，怎么烹调，怎么摆盘，每次都看的很认真。只不过他大部分的注意力都不在食物上，而是放在了他的恋人身上，那种低着头认真专注且乐在其中的模样，真是怎么看都看不够。现在，要靠这些次要的记忆片段去拼凑出做饭的正确步骤，索隆才意识到自己除了山治灵巧的双手和系着蝴蝶结形围裙绑带的后腰之外，压根什么都没记住。

糊里糊涂的淘好米煮上饭，索隆先去洗了个澡，换好衣服出来，粥已经煮好了。然后他尝试着做了一份简易的培根煎蛋，鸡蛋碎烂成金黄色的一团，培根的边沿不小心煎至焦黑，他看着盘子里油乎乎的失败作品，内心挣扎片刻，踩开垃圾桶的盖子打算销毁证据。

“敢浪费食物你就死定了。”想起山治经常说的那句话，正要倾斜手中盘子的索隆感觉被一道利剑般的目光刺向了后背，心虚的看了一眼卧室的方向，那里并没有出现某个熟悉的身影。他最终还是把那团勉强可以入口的失败品自己消灭干净，端着一碗白粥回到卧室，山治已经重新缩回被子里睡着了。

索隆把山治摇醒，扶他起来让他枕着自己的肩膀，服务周到的用勺子舀着热粥一口一口喂给他。山治现在已经烧得神志不清，加上半梦半醒间睡意朦胧，勺子一送到嘴边他就乖乖张口，很快吃完了一碗。

难得一见的乖巧顺服模样撩得索隆心痒不已，头枕肩膀的距离让他一眼就能看清山治沾在胡茬上的碎米粒，他放下空碗，看山治睫毛低垂呼吸均匀，好像是又睡着了，于是忍不住托起他的下巴偷偷亲吻上去，舔掉那半粒米，并且私心作祟的吸咬了几下热度高的吓人的唇瓣。

感受到唇上的触碰，山治皱起眉头含糊不清的咕哝了一声，听不出是在抱怨什么话，好在双眼依然没有睁开，索隆便安心的把他放平回床上，跟着钻进被窝搂着他躺好。

肌肤紧密相贴，索隆才能清楚的感受到山治浑身都在发烫，连呼出的气息都是热的，心里泛起的那股对病人出手的邪恶意念瞬间被愧疚感打压下去，他仅仅只是用手臂环抱住山治的腰，手掌贴着后腰摩挲，勉强克制住了自己的冲动。

不过病人此时已经失去了探知危险的敏锐直觉，索隆刚冲完澡出来，身上又潮又凉，对于被过高体温灼烤的燥热难忍的山治来说，就像抱住了一大块冰块。他努力贴近凉气的散发源，脸贴着索隆的胸膛滚来蹭去，手和脚都不自觉的缠了上去，贪婪地享受着凉爽舒适的触感。

索隆被蹭得呼吸急促起来，掐住山治的脸颊扯了扯，违心的警告道：“白痴，别这么贴着我。”

“你才白痴。”第一时间回嘴已经形成了条件反射，山治其实并没有清醒过来，而是继续把整个身体挤入索隆的怀抱中。

散发着熟悉气味的恋人毫无防备的向自己展露出脆弱的一面，不仅浑身发烫，而且还主动投怀送抱又搂又蹭，作为一个身心健全的成年男性，索隆怎么可能坐怀不乱？他的双手一只向上伸进山治的睡衣里抚摸着胸腹，一只向下伸进睡裤中抓揉起臀瓣，心里不断的安慰自己：“是他先开始的，这不怪我。”

起先山治还知道推搡几下以示拒绝，不过那些熟知他敏感带的触摸让他很是舒服，没多久他就老老实实的接受了。

体温高于平时的皮肤摸起来手感似乎更加良好，让索隆忍不住用手掌仔细探寻过每一处，当指尖触碰到乳头时，山治轻轻颤抖起来，发出一声分不清是抗拒还是享受的鼻音，索隆便用指腹压住硬挺起来的乳头画着圈碾磨，山治张开嘴粗重的喘息着，缓缓睁开双眼，眼眶里饱含着被热量蒸腾出的水汽，虽然索隆看得出那双眼睛里的愠怒，可惜并没有什么威慑力。

“你他妈在干嘛？”山治抬起一只手虚握住索隆的手腕，看来他彻底醒了。

以防被骂的狗血淋头，索隆立马吻上去堵住山治的嘴唇，山治扭头想要躲避，才说了半句“都说了会传染......”，就又被追上去牢牢吻住。

伸入口中的舌头把一切不满和抗拒都搅碎了塞回肚子里，潮湿柔软的舌面贴在一起相互磨蹭，山治本就被重感冒摧残的没什么力气的腰背很快就酥软的仿佛被抽去了骨头，小腹处腾起了一簇比高烧更热的火焰。

这颗绿藻脑袋真他妈过分。

之后要怎么收拾索隆一番，山治已经分不出心神去仔细思考了，他把手伸进索隆的内裤里抓住那个半勃起的部位用力捏了捏，本来想制造点疼痛给对方点教训，却没意识到自己现在手劲弱的可怜，惩罚性质的抓捏反而变成了十足的挑逗，索隆呼吸一沉，注视着山治的眼神中显现出了一丝危险的气息。他翻身坐起来，边埋头吻咬着山治的颈侧和锁骨，边动手剥掉他的衣服。

被剥得精光后，单是皮肤暴露在常温空气中都会让山治如坠冰窟，他瑟缩着团紧身体，又被索隆掰着手脚重新打开，只好心不甘情不愿的主动提醒他粗神经的恋人该如何正确的对待自己：“我好冷，把被子盖回来。”

索隆低头看着瑟瑟发抖的山治，暗自思忖这副病怏怏的可怜样竟然比平时更能激发出他的欲望，不过这种欠揍的想法他当然一辈子都不会让山治知道。他笑着对山治说：“很快就好。”然后从床头抽屉里拿出润滑剂倒进手里沾湿手指，将山治的一条腿架上肩膀，手指伸入后穴中做起了开拓。

甬道内部的温度高得不像话，仅仅只是探入两根手指，索隆就能联想到当自己用胯下那根东西插入这具滚烫的身体时将会经历怎样绝妙的体验。抽动手指的动作情不自禁逐渐加快，挤压出的润滑剂沿着股缝流淌下去滴落在床单上，液体四溢的地方又酥痒又舒服，山治难耐的挺起腰。

体内肆虐着的感冒病毒剥夺了一部分知觉，指腹磨蹭肠壁制造出的快感因此被无限放大了，山治抬起一只胳膊遮住快要淌出生理泪水的眼睛，鼻腔里哼出一些更让他脸颊发烫羞耻不已的鼻音。

“你好了没？”山治装出不耐烦的语气催促道，只想尽快结束这段丢脸的前戏。

“这就好。”要不是怕直接插进去会弄伤对方，索隆才没耐心做这些准备工作。

他抽出手指，把滑落下去的被子披至肩头将还在发抖的山治笼罩在其中，两只手抓握住山治的腰将他的下半身托抱起来。他看得出山治今天有些不一样，对眼前这具身体太过熟悉，甚至只从轻微的颤抖和呼吸节奏的改变中就能察觉出山治比平时更加敏感。

感冒症状附送了一样意料之外的礼物，索隆欣然接受了这份大礼，他用双腿间完全勃起成型的部位抵住山治的后穴，挺腰将自己送进了那个高热的甬道之中。

“嗯......”山治咬住自己的手腕，哼出的呻吟声分不清是难受还是满足，被异物撑满的感觉让他既害怕接下来的激烈冲撞又想要得到更多，两条腿挂在索隆的腰上，半推半就的把自己交付了出去。

索隆继续向内部推进直至没入整根，不急不躁的晃动着腰往深处撞了撞，故意问他：“暖和了吗？”

山治咬着牙摇摇头，明知这是在捉弄他，自然不会有什么好语气。即便被体内纠缠融合的两股热量折磨到汗流浃背，他也依然嘴硬的回答：“没有，冷死了。”

“那我就想办法让你再热一点。”看山治还能这么有精神的跟自己对着干，索隆仅剩的一丝愧疚感也被占有欲冲刷殆尽了，他用两只胳膊架稳山治虚脱无力的双腿，手掌撑住床面，前后挺动着腰胯开始抽送起来。

这过程中索隆一直专注的盯着山治的脸，不愿错过任何遭受快感刺激的绝妙表情，每顶一下，山治的腰身就会止不住的发颤，脸颊和眼角红通通的，眼中盈满的泪水眼看就要滴落出来。

“你在…嗯…对病人…做什么啊。”山治被撞得上气不接下气，咬住下唇想要憋回呻吟声，却没法压抑自己哼出的鼻音。不知道是高烧造成的泪腺脆弱还是下方的顶弄太过激烈，眼睛只是轻轻一眨，泪水便涌出眼眶，沿着脸颊淌下去落进铺散开的金发间。

视觉上的冲击比肉体结合的快感还要强烈，一看到山治的眼泪，索隆的呼吸就粗重起来，抓住山治的手十指交扣压在枕头上，也不管他受不受得了，冲撞的力道骤然加重，每一下都用力的快要把他的脑袋撞向床头。

感冒的时候光是好好的躺着都会出现反胃症状，现在抬高了屁股被恋人那根和体温同样滚烫的器官在体内翻搅捣弄，山治觉得自己的内脏几乎都要颠倒过来了，他努力挣动手腕想要逃脱禁锢，却完全使不上力气。

索隆把他挣脱不得的处境看在眼里，又起了捉弄之心，忍不住发出一句赞叹:“厨子，你里面好热。”

“不用说出来！”山治立马把脸转开，羞耻得浑身僵硬起来，后方不自觉的一阵收紧，快感瞬间翻了一倍，从腰到大腿都酥麻的不听使唤了。

索隆被夹得皱起眉头，笑着弓起背低下头亲吻山治的嘴唇安慰他，得到的却是山治狠狠泄愤的一咬，他们便这样你一口我一口谁也不甘示弱的相互啃咬起来，唇与舌用尽了力气厮磨交缠。

最后自然是病号先败下阵来，山治急喘着扭开头，缺氧感和结合处越来越强烈的快感使他大脑中一片空白，只剩下最简单直白的生理欲求。他大口喘息着，身体酸痛得快要散架，绷紧大腿蜷缩起脚趾，再也压抑不住呻吟声:“啊…绿藻头…再深一点，没关系…嗯…我好难受…”

索隆如他所愿不断顶进最深处，把他的敏感点当成了攻击红心，仍不忘问他:“现在暖和了吗？”

“嗯…好热，太热了…”山治老老实实回答道。热量由内而外散发出来，汗水湿透了每一寸皮肤和身下的床单，不仅仅是身体在发热，连思想都要被这股热量烤熟了。

山治的双眼逐渐失去了焦距，呆望着在自己身上有节奏晃动的那团人影，手指被紧紧攥住的疼痛感也拉不回他的意识，他就在这片空白和失神中直接被推上顶点，然后昏昏沉沉的彻底堕入了黑暗。

索隆像完成一项仪式似的把热液全部射进山治的身体，等那阵绝顶的高潮逐渐褪去，才慢慢松懈下来，再低头时发现山治已经闭上了眼睛。他轻轻拍了拍山治的脸颊，确认他是睡着了，便从他身体里抽离出去，倒向一边仰躺在床上喘息着休憩了片刻。等休息的差不多了，他翻过身把山治搂进怀里，用被子把他汗湿又持续发热的身体裹紧，免得他再度着凉。

黏着水珠的睫毛低垂着，陷入沉睡的脸面色潮红，脸颊上的泪痕还没干。看来他真的是累坏了，照这个发展，明天醒来肯定少不了一通臭骂和拳打脚踢，不过跟刚才获得的那些甜头比起来，这些代价实在是微不足道了。

索隆用拇指帮山治拭去颊边的泪水，隔着发丝在眉心处吻了一下。

 

=================================

 

感冒发烧时多出汗好得快，这句话的真实性还有待考究。

前一晚被折腾的大汗淋漓，山治的感冒第二天就奇迹般的痊愈了，除了还有点流鼻涕之外，生龙活虎的仿佛换了个人。

他早上把饭锅里剩的白粥热了一下，又准备了几样适合病号吃的清淡小菜一并端到床头。

索隆裹着被子坐在床上，大大的打了个喷嚏，浑身发冷颤抖不止。

山治把粥和小菜放在床头柜上，两指捏下唇间的香烟，撇着嘴吐出一口烟，嚣张的神色可以说是神采飞扬。他扬着下巴居高临下俯视着昨晚对他这个病人索取无度的自作孽的混蛋，幸灾乐祸的说：“你活该，老子警告过你了会传染。”

索隆又狠狠打了个喷嚏，边吸鼻子边把披在身上的被子拢得更紧，病毒与其说是传染，倒不如说是彻底转移。这件事确实是他自作自受，主动奉献自己充当了一回特效药，山治噎他两句他根本想不出什么反驳的话来，只能气闷的扭开头，看向床头那几样清粥小菜。

其实感冒症状让他没什么胃口，但是他饿了，仗着自己身为病人的特殊身份，他看了看白粥，又看了看山治，意思不言自明。

山治心领神会的端起碗，用勺子在碗里搅拌几下，呼呼的吹开腾起的热气，笑容和煦的看着主动求喂食的男友，问他：“想让我喂你？”

索隆点了点头。昨天晚上他就是这么照顾山治的，现在理所应当该得到点回报。

山治把粥搅到适宜入口的温度，笑着扯开索隆裹紧的被子把碗塞进他手里，在他错愕的注视下重新叼上烟，哼了一声：“少撒娇了，你自己吃吧，老子去上班了。”

“你给我站住...…！”索隆把碗放回桌上，眼疾手快的捉住企图逃走的山治，抓住他的领带用力把他往下扯，气急败坏的仰头想要亲他，非要把感冒病毒再传染回去不可。

山治按住索隆不断接近的脸，转开头奋力挣扎躲避：“连笨蛋都会感染上的感冒病毒肯定是超级加强版，滚开！在你痊愈之前你都别想靠近我了！”

即使被感冒病症蚕食着活力，索隆的力气依然大的惊人，臂力上拗不过他，山治提起膝盖毫不留情的把他踹回床上，接着一溜烟跑出了卧室。

索隆双臂大张倒在床上，被山治幼稚的行为气的哭笑不得，他裹好被子重新坐起来，无奈的端起碗正打算自食其力的时候，卧室外传来了山治的声音。

山治在玄关处边整理着被弄乱的衬衫边穿上皮鞋，向卧室里喊道：“中午店里要接一个重要的宴会，如果下午没什么大事的话我会请假早点回来，你记得吃药。”

索隆舀了一勺粥放进嘴里，听到山治说下午会请假，气顿时消了大半，不咸不淡的回了一句：“知道了。”

山治朝卧室方向笑了一下，暗暗猜测索隆此刻正摆出一副怎样的表情。他推开门走出去，反手关上了家门。

END


End file.
